


Гусейнбала Мираламов. В расчете...

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Переводы прозы/Prose translations [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Перевод с азербайджанского Наили Баннаевой (2004)
Series: Переводы прозы/Prose translations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080758





	Гусейнбала Мираламов. В расчете...

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с азербайджанского Наили Баннаевой (2004)

Расслабившись на удобном автобусном сиденье, Шакир то крепко зажмуривался, воображая предстоящие счастливые дни, то вздрагивал при мысли о возможных трудностях. Каково ему будет в чужом, отдаленном районе? Где придется жить, как зарабатывать?  
  
Считается, что журналист нужды не знает – зарабатывает себе на жизнь собственной головой. Хорошо бы так было – да район далекий, люди чужие… К ним нужно притереться, найти общий язык. А у Шакира опыта пока что никакого – огонь, вода и медные трубы ему и не снились. Как говорится, никогда дальше Балаждар из столицы не ездил. Несмотря на все это, он отправился в путь, лелея в груди утешительную мысль: «Аллах милостив: пару лет поработаю – и вернусь обратно в Баку».  
  
Чтобы избавиться от назойливых мыслей, Шакир стал разглядывать поля за квадратным окном автобуса. Поля сменились голой степью, которая все не кончалась и не кончалась… Прижавшаяся к земле трава, сухой тамариск, пожелтелые, иссохшие ветки чахлых кустиков высотою не более двух пядей, шелуха широких листьев…  
  
Господи, ну и жара! Будто на гигантском садже земли поджарили коноплю и раскидали по всей равнине. О землю хоть спички зажигай! А вокруг – ни души.  
  
Шакир – смуглый, густобровый, круглолицый парень. Он только что закончил факультет журналистики университета. Но даже его родной дядя, работавший ответственным секретарем одной из республиканских газет, не смог отменить полученное Шакиром распределение в район. И Шакир был вынужден смириться с сюрпризом фортуны, утешаясь тем, что против судьбы не попрешь.  
  
Правда, Салим муаллим, провожая его, сказал:

\- Не волнуйся: начальник милиции там – наш земляк. Возникнут трудности – обращайся к нему. В районе начальник милиции – самый главный человек после первого секретаря.  
  
…Автобус был переполнен. В проходе между сиденьями на досках, прикрытых подушечками, водитель рассадил безбилетных пассажиров. Машина, балансируя, тащилась по скучной, надоевшей, тянущейся, как кишка, степи, будто рассекая жару; зной нагло просачивался сквозь стекла, оседая на лицах людей. И людям казалось, что у пути этого – ни начала, ни конца. Где там какой-нибудь аравийской пустыне!  
  
Хотя, если честно, степь вовсе не была такой уж обширной – это жара лишала пассажиров терпения.  
  
Большинство пассажиров дремало на удобных сиденьях – лишь изредка возникала беседа. Сидящий рядом с Шакиром грузный мужчина средних лет уснул еще при выезде из Баку и теперь храпел на весь автобус. Шакир, как ни старался, не мог сомкнуть глаз – спать под это рычание было бы героизмом.  
  
Наконец, через несколько часов автобус остановился на контрольно-пропускном пункте пограничной зоны. Люди спустились вниз, сгрудившись в тени автобуса. Шакир же прохаживался, разминая затекшие ноги. Оправил воротник пестрой ситцевой рубашки, завязал распустившийся шнурок на туфле. Пограничник-контролер проверил его паспорт, долго разглядывал пропуск, а затем, приказав: «Подожди!», ушел посоветоваться со старшим по званию.  
  
– Ну что за наказание! – сказал Шакир. – Чужеземец запрещает нам путешествовать по собственной родине!  
  
– Придется, видно, возвращаться обратно, – сказал, ухмыльнувшись, грузный мужчина, стоявший рядом, чем окончательно доконал Шакира.  
  
Но пограничник, вернув Шакиру документы, произнес на чужом наречии: «Проходи!» и принялся с надменным видом проверять паспорт следующего пассажира. Немного погодя ревущий «Икарус», будто вдвое потяжелевший, повез одуревших от нехватки свежего воздуха людей прямиком в горный район.  
  
Шакир удобно откинул голову назад, закрыл глаза и задремал. Успокоенность навевала сон, и он впервые в жизни сладко выспался в автобусе. Когда он открыл глаза, автобус уже несся по извилистой дороге у подножья отвесных скал. А внизу была такая пропасть, что Шакир побоялся и глянуть. Однако доселе не виданные пейзажи так заворожили городского паренька, что он позабыл о своих страхах. Шакир глядел во все глаза и не мог насмотреться, дивясь необычной, дикой красоте природы. Автобус как раз проезжал по хребту огромной горы – дух захватывало. Осторожно тянущаяся из долины серо-голубая волшебная мгла окутывала, как тюлевая занавесь, вершины зеленых гор. Получалась диковинная картина: гора будто повисла с неба вниз. Священную тишину окрестностей нарушал лишь шорох резиновых шин да гул мотора. У Шакира возникла философская мысль: природа по сути своей сдержанна и тиха, а человек, напротив, буен и несовместим с землею и небом. Не слышит он ни звучания легонько поднимающейся мглы, ни голосов парящих птиц, ни зова тысячи трав, пробивающихся сквозь землю. Может быть, человек не слышит голосов еще сотен живых созданий? Может, лишь для человека горы – немы, деревья – глухи, вода – слепа? Может, все окружающее слышит человеческую речь, только ответить не в состоянии? Ведь ученые уже давно выяснили, что многие мелодии, исполняемые на различных музыкальных инструментах, положительно влияют на рост растений…  
  
Доехав до места и сойдя с автобуса, Шакир вновь широко распахнул глаза от удивления. Одетые в зеленый наряд горы, окружившие поселок с четырех сторон, окрасили его в молочно-белый цвет. Шакир впервые видел такую белизну – весь окружающий мир превратился в море белого воздуха. Пленительного вида поселок, жители которого, далекие от коварства и плутней, с утра до вечера купаются в этой чистейшей белизне… Белизна как будто нашептывала все это Шакиру, и перед таким чудом бессильны были слова – требовалось лишь острое зрение, чтобы проникнуть в сущность этого мира, в чем Шакиру было отказано Всевышним…  
  
Нужно было идти в гостиницу. Удержавшись от желания спросить дорогу у кого бы то ни было, он медленно дошел до окраины поселка. Одноэтажное неуклюжее здание, обычная провинциальная гостиница. Шакир заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. Тесный коридор не радовал глаз, зато блеклые номера, намалеванные на дверях комнат, со всей достоверностью убедили его, что это именно гостиница. Подумалось: встретиться бы с заведующим да решить разом вопрос о постое, а то как бы чего не вышло…  
  
Заведующий гостиницей, увидев Шакира, с первого взгляда определил его как жирного клиента и про себя решил обязательно взвинтить цену.  
  
– Добро пожаловать! – обратился он к собеседнику, вставая и протягивая ему руку. Рта не дав раскрыть, навеличивал «сынком», предлагая свои услуги.  
  
– Мне нужно место.  
  
– Сейчас. Ширали! – крикнул он в открытую дверь.  
  
Худой, длиннолицый, страхолюдный Ширали откликнулся на зов начальства. На лету поймав намек, вошел в кабинет и, игнорируя вновь прибывшего, медленно произнес:  
  
– Да, начальник.  
  
– У нас места есть?  
  
Ширали ответил, как давно было заготовлено и всегда говорилось:  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Слушай, ты же взрослый человек, должен понимать – разве так гостя встречают?  
  
– Начальник, дорогой, ну, есть место, да только в «люксе» – дорого, сам знаешь.  
  
– Т-а-а-к…  
  
Повернулся к Шакиру:  
  
– Сынок, на твое счастье «люкс» пустует. Берешь?  
  
– Возьму, дядя – не оставаться же на улице. Сколько стоит?  
  
– Сохрани Аллах на улице ночевать! На двадцать четыре часа, то есть на сутки, номер сдается за девять рублей.  
  
Шакир вынул из кармана червонец и щедро протянул его заведующему. А тот, не торопясь, открыл журнал учета и стал задавать вопросы:  
  
– Имя, фамилия?  
  
– Шакир Гарибли.  
  
– Цель приезда?  
  
– Работа.  
  
Подняв голову, он взглянул прямо в глаза Шакиру:  
  
– Где, что за работа?  
  
– В редакции.  
  
– Хм…  
  
Снова склонив голову, заведующий вывел в журнале: «Корреспондент».  
  
– Да, товарищ корреспондент, мелочь-то я не вернул, чуть было не ошибся – лишнее взял.  
  
Шакир махнул рукой – оставьте, мол, себе. Заведующий обернулся к Ширали:  
  
– Проводи в номер, пусть отдохнет с дороги.  
  
И Шакир пошел вслед за Ширали по длинному узкому коридору.  
  
Шабияр, известный как «Пахмел Шаби», в свое время служивший милицейским следователем и даже заместителем начальника милиции, ныне был бессменным заведующим маленькой провинциальной гостиницы. Старое здание, в котором она располагалась, раньше часто переходило из рук в руки. Там размещали то РОНО, то поликлинику, то отдел коммунального хозяйства. Словом, это одноэтажное здание повидало много организаций – от управления по борьбе с вредителями до районного объединения растениеводства и зерноводства, прежде чем его, после косметического ремонта, особым распоряжением было приказано использовать как гостиницу.  
  
«Люкс», любезно предоставленный заведующим корреспонденту, когда-то использовался в качестве туалета. Уже потом Шабияр, произведя здесь небольшой ремонт, превратил помещение в номер-«люкс». Старая железная кровать с намалеванной на ней цифрой «8», оставшийся в наследство от поликлиники подержанный шкаф да алюминиевая тарелка – вот и весь интерьер, предоставлявшийся в распоряжение уважаемого гостя.  
  
Ширали, важно покручивая на пальце ключ на черной тесемке, открыл гостю дверь, сказал: «Пожалуйста!» и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. Шакир зажег свет и ужаснулся увиденной картине. И это «люкс»? Конура собачья! Потом собрался было на поиски дядиного друга, начальника милиции, но, подумав, отказался от этой мысли: «Места незнакомые – до вечера проищешь. К черту! Как-нибудь перекантуюсь, а утром, бог даст, глядишь, на работе помогут… Не оставаться же тут насовсем…»  
  
Разместив чемодан, Шакир вышел в коридор, разыскал Ширали и спросил:  
  
– Можно тут перекусить?  
  
Ширали указал рукой на столовую по правой стороне улицы. Шакир поправил галстук и вышел на улицу. Это была единственная улица поселка, она тянулась по косогору. Весь горный поселок заключался, в основном, в этой улице, ибо прочие его улочки сбегали по разным направлениям к долине. Большинство домов были одно- и двухэтажными, с цветущими палисадниками. Чувствовалось, что указанная заведующим столовая была единственным более-менее видным объектом в районе – народу в ней было много. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Шакир выпил чаю, съел котлету, расплатился и поднялся. Неотвязные мечтания снова взяли в нем верх: вот, с этого дня начинается новый период его жизни. Во всяком случае, два года – срок назначения – он проживет в этом горном районе. Будет дышать этим чистейшим воздухом, пить воду из хрустальных родников, беседовать по душам с людьми, жить с ними плечо к плечу. Ровно два года. Горный воздух, что ли, так подействовал – ему расхотелось уезжать отсюда. Он вообще по натуре своей был человеком покладистым. Кроме того, в Баку у него – уважаемый, авторитетный дядя, а здесь – влиятельный друг этого самого дяди, который, в случае чего, без поддержки не оставит.  
  
Со двора гостиницы донеслись звуки радио. В воздухе разливались стремительные звуки мелодии гара-зурны. В комнате делать было решительно нечего, и он посвятил это, по выражению одного из однокурсников, «золотое время» прогулке на свежем воздухе. Дважды прошелся по главной улице поселка из конца в конец, потом вернулся в гостиницу и как-то незаметно для самого себя растянулся на кровати, даже не раздевшись. Да и что еще ему было делать в этом незнакомом пока районе в такой час? Только и оставалось, как говорится, самого себя взять в собеседники. И даже скрип старой кровати не потревожил сна, тяжестью своей смежившего ему веки.  
  
Проснулся он рано. От вчерашней картины окрестного пейзажа и следа не осталось. Солнечные лучи рассекали поселок надвое: одна часть его оставалась в тени, другая, более высокая, была освещена, и в борьбе света и тени тень потихоньку сдавала позиции. По вечерам эта борьба возобновлялась, но тогда уже тень одерживала верх над светом. Шакир спешно оделся, вышел и направился прямиком в редакцию газеты «За урожай».  
  
Редактор газеты, Биляндар Мухтарлы, сидел в кабинете и просматривал материалы будущего номера. Его секретарша успевала одновременно разбирать корреспонденцию, приглядывать за заваривающимся чаем и работать за небольшой пишущей машинкой. Шакир вошел, поздоровался и сел, не дожидаясь ответа. Василя сразу разглядела в новоприбывшем человека, приехавшего издалека, и со словами: «Биляндар муаллим сейчас занят, я ему сообщу» постучалась в кабинет. Редактор не откликнулся, и лишь после вторичного стука грозным голосом произнес: «Войдите». Прошло пять минут. Молодому журналисту не пришлось долго ждать. Василя вежливо пригласила его войти, а сама вышла. Редактор смерил незнакомого юношу взглядом с ног до головы:  
  
– Слушаю.  
  
Шакир протянул бумагу, удостоверяющую его направление сюда. Редактор махнул рукой – садись, мол:  
  
– Ты как раз вовремя, сынок! Начинается жатва, и нам нужен бойкий, работящий корреспондент. Жить-то есть где?  
  
– Нет, – ответил Шакир, не тая горечи.  
  
– Вот это плохо. У нас нет возможности предоставить тебе квартиру. Твои родители смогут хоть вовремя высылать тебе деньги, чтобы платить за постой?  
  
Шакир невесело усмехнулся:  
  
– Да мне самому впору им высылать – на пенсию живут.  
  
– Сынок, скажу тебе откровенно: газетного заработка тебе хватит лишь на то, чтобы поесть да одеться, и то – впритык. Если снимешь квартиру – придется положить зубы на полку. Теперь сам решай. Я молодые кадры уважаю, отказа, как иные, не даю, и от тебя самого ничего не жду... Говорю, как есть, раскрываю все карты, чтобы ты потом за голову не хватался.  
  
И Биляндар Мухтарлы вновь углубился в лежащие перед ним бумаги, а Шакир, совершенно расстроенный, вышел вон. Он направился к садику, расположенному напротив приткнувшегося к зданию редакции типографского помещения. Присел на табуретку под раскидистым дубом. Подумал: «Нечего сказать, ознакомился с обстановкой…»  
  
Что теперь делать, у кого просить помощи? Звонить дяде или заводить знакомства? Дяде он, понятное дело, позвонит, и тот все уладит. Но… вдруг вспомнился районный начальник милиции, закадычный дядин друг. Он быстро встал, перешел улицу и спросил у прохожего, где здесь отделение милиции.  
  
\- Пойдем, покажу, – сказал парень, по виду – ровесник Шакира, и долго шел рядом, пока, наконец, не указал здание милиции.  
  
Поблагодарив, Шакир двинулся к двухэтажному строению. Справа от входа, за окошечком, рядовой милиции, увидев его, удивленно и строго спросил:  
  
\- Вам кого?  
  
Шакир тихо ответил:  
  
– Товарища Велиева.  
  
– Какого Велиева? У нас Велиевых много.  
  
– Того Велиева, который начальник.  
  
– А зачем вам начальник?  
  
– Меня направили к нему.  
  
– Кто направил?  
  
Шакир вскипел:  
  
– А вам какое дело, кто направил?  
  
– Откуда вы? – несколько смягчил голос сержант.  
  
– Из Баку.  
  
В тишине, царящей в управлении, до начальника донесся диалог дежурного сержанта с посетителем:  
  
– Ибиш, кто там?  
  
Ибиш встал по стойке «смирно»:  
  
– Начальник, тут молодой парень, из Баку, хочет вас видеть.  
  
– Пропусти…Ну, заходи! Мне только что звонил Салим муаллим. Садись. В редакции был?  
  
– Да. Биляндар муаллим меня тепло принял. Правда, возникла одна проблема…  
  
– Что за проблема?  
  
– Мне жить негде.  
  
– Как это негде?  
  
Набирая номер, начальник заявил:  
  
\- Редакция обязана обеспечивать квартирами присланные по распределению кадры! ...Алло, Биляндар! Ты, брат, как я посмотрю, не собираешься улаживать проблему с жильем моего молодого земляка? - И потом, выслушав ответ Биляндара, продолжил: – Понимаю, но надо это все-таки обмозговать. Послушай, а у Пахмела местечка не найдется? По-моему, его «люкс», хоть и мал, но для того, чтобы временно приткнуться – в самый раз. Да, срочно узнай. Если потребуется, я сам вмешаюсь…  
  
Положив трубку, он взглянул на побагровевшего Шакира и не без самодовольства благодушно улыбнулся:  
  
– Иди к нему, он тебя устроит. Будут еще какие трудности – не жди, сразу обращайся ко мне...  
  
Шакир вновь вернулся в редакцию. На сей раз Биляндар муаллим встретил его приветливо:  
  
– Проходи-проходи! Посмотрим, удастся ли нам выцарапать у Пахмела местечко для тебя…  
  
Он снял трубку и повернулся к Шакиру:  
  
– Иди в райком и обязательно повидай начальника отдела агитпропаганды Сярвахта муаллима. Из этого сукина сына Пахмела легче душу вытрясти, чем выпросить у него что-нибудь. Вот если ему позвонит Сярвахт муаллим – тогда, может, что и выйдет. Если же нет, тот найдет кучу отговорок.  
  
Покинув редактора, еще препиравшегося с Пахмелом, Шакир отправился в райком. Вообще-то, любой командированный или направленный на работу из центра в поселок обязательно должен был отметиться в райкоме. Это правило за много лет стало традицией, и не ему, молодому корреспонденту, было лезть со своим уставом в чужой монастырь. И на сей раз традиция не было нарушена. Запыхавшись, он добрался до «белого дома». Повелительный голос начальника отдела был слышен еще с порога. Он замедлил шаги, но обладавший чутким слухом Сарвахт муаллим окликнул его:  
  
– Входи, входи, мы как раз только что закончили разговор. Ты весьма кстати появился. К жатве да сенокосу, а это – самая горячая пора. Я переговорил с Пахмелом. Насилу выбил номер. Он говорит – «люкс». Иди отдохни, после увидимся.  
  
Успокоенный, Шакир в очередной раз отмахал путь до гостиницы. Заведующий уже ждал его. Шутка ли – у человека протекции от всех сливок местного общества! Пахмел хмуро произнес: «Идем, покажу номер», мысленно отпуская отборные словечки по адресу Сярвахта: «Проклятый сукин сын, не дает людям поиметь хоть какую-нибудь прибыль с этой развалюхи!» Он указал Шакиру давешнее место ночлега. Как опытный человек, Пахмел заметил недовольство Шакира.  
  
\- Что, не нравится? – злорадно поинтересовался он.  
  
При других обстоятельствах Шакир, конечно, не согласился бы квартировать в этаком «люксе», но сейчас уже было поздно выдвигать претензии – как-никак, трое уважаемых людей района попросили за него перед заведующим гостиницы…  
  
Надо сказать, Шакир нанес сильный удар по карману своего противника, ибо с того дня превратился в постоянного клиента номера-«люкс», но квартировал в нем бесплатно. Его ежедневное появление в гостинице стало для Шабияра сущим наказанием. Однако Шакир сносил все упреки и здоровался с заведующим, несмотря на то, что частенько его приветствия оставляли без ответа.  
  
Работа Шакира в газете «За урожай» шла неплохо. Несмотря на то, что его фамилия пока не красовалась на страницах многотиражки, его усилия по подготовке корреспонденции и материалов оценивались весьма положительно. Даже редактор Мухтарлы на летучках хвалил молодого собрата по перу, превознося его до небес. Конечно, такой предусмотрительный человек, как Мухтарлы, знал о том, что Шакир – не какой-нибудь там блин с горы, и учитывал это, но тем не менее был не прочь показать, что его расположение никоим образом не связано с начальником милиции.  
  
Однажды, жарким летним днем, редактор дружески пригласил Шакира Гарибли в свой кабинет:  
  
\- Ну, сынок, писать, сидя в четырех стенах – этого мало. Поезжай-ка по селам! Посмотри, каково там, чем дышат труженики, как землю обрабатывают, как имена свои в славную трудовую летопись золотыми буквами вписывают. Теперь самое время – благо, в коллектив ты уже вписался, да и в районе ориентируешься. Направляю тебя в командировку в красивейшее село Дагдаган для создания серии репортажей о ходе жатвы. Иди, готовься, завтра выезжаешь!  
  
Словечко «дагдаган» засело у Шакира в голове. Он знал, что это слово обозначает дерево из рода каркасовых, но как название деревни он его до сих пор не слышал. «Наверное, этот населенный пункт назван так оттого, что там произрастает много каркасовых деревьев», – размышлял он. Однако позже пришел к выводу, что названия все-таки носят условный характер, и первоначальное значение в них уже почти не проявляется.  
  
Председатель колхоза подготовился к приезду корреспондента. После обхода участков, встреч с трудящимися и сбора фактуры было устроено застолье у родника Новлу недалеко от села. Как же не закатить подобающий случаю пир в честь гостя!  
  
\- Познакомимся как следует, а заодно и горло промочим, – шепнул председатель на ухо корреспонденту.  
  
Редактор Мухтарлы, конечно же, кружным путем довел до сведения председателя колхоза, чьим земляком является Шакир. Председатель откликнулся:  
  
\- Ну, коли начальника человек – посылайте, встретим как надо!  
  
Само собой, на столе наличествовал «душеспасительный бальзам», и застолье с бесконечными тостами продлилось далеко за полночь…  
  
Захмелевший Шакир еле держался на ногах. Несмотря на уверения председателя – дескать, в селе есть все условия, Шакир выразил решительное желание вернуться в гостиницу. К половине третьего ночи председательская машина доставила гостя обратно в райцентр. Шофер вел журналиста под руку, не давая покачивающемуся Шакиру упасть. Сонно бормочущий Ширали отпер входную дверь и впустил его.  
  
В летние месяцы в горных районах увеличивается число проезжих – люди путешествуют, навещают родственников. Естественно, что в гостинице, рассчитанной на 10-12 мест, буквально яблоку негде было упасть. В такие периоды дежурный – Ширали умудрялся размещать дополнительные кровати даже в коридоре (левый заработок с таких клиентов он делил с Пахмелом). Вот и сейчас тут была невообразимая теснотища. Очутившись среди всех этих храпящих, посапывающих, вздыхающих во сне, Шакир тихо ужаснулся.  
  
Луна еще не взошла, стояла темнота, и в ней Шакир осторожно, чтобы никому не помешать, пробирался в свою комнату.  
  
Не обратив внимание на отсутствие замка, Шакир открыл дверь. В нос ему ударил одурманивающий запах. Воздух в комнате был буквально напоен ароматами базилика, чабреца, мокрицы, горного мака и гвоздики. Шакир невольно вздрогнул всем телом. Кажется, он привез эти запахи из села, от родника. И не только запах этот сводил его с ума. Он ничего не мог понять. Может, в комнате есть кто-то еще? Со стороны постели доносились легкий шорох и нежное дыхание. Эти особенные звуки возбуждали сумасшедшую страсть, будили в крови дикое желание. По причине, самому Шакиру непонятной, дыхание у него вдруг сбилось, разум затуманился. Кровь бешено стучала в жилах, закручиваясь в смерч. Сердце затрепыхалось, как пойманная птица. Что за наваждение? Он, уже ничего не соображая, медленно протянул было руку к выключателю у двери, но тут все его существо пронизал дрожащий, печальный, тревожный, страстный, ласковый, как сама ночь, шепот:  
  
– Не включай…Не включай свет…  
  
Дрожащий, страстный женский голос перепугал Шакира. Он совершенно растерялся. Что это – сон? Но кому может принадлежать этот волшебный голос? Как она сюда проникла? Кто ее сюда привел? Может, перепутала комнату?  
  
Пока он лихорадочно строил догадки, волшебный, пленительный голос словно материализовался в кокетливую женщину. Ее горячие пальцы ухватили Шакира за руку и потянули к постели… Немного погодя он чувствовал себя уже совершенно в ином мире. И всю эту сказочную, волшебную ночь, вплоть самого утра он, движимый неиссякаемым желанием и безграничной любовью, провел в объятьях удовольствий. Зеленый змий сделал свое дело, затуманив ему рассудок…  
  
Проснулся Шакир около полудня. Вялая усталость бесследно пропала. Вспомнив происшедшее прошлой ночью, он ужаснулся. Вся эта история показалась ему чьей-то шуткой или не более чем сладким сном. Как бы кто не узнал об этом… Некоторое время после этого Шакир прожил в тревоге, превратившись в комок нервов. Как будто чувствовал некую вину перед кем-то. Он стыдился смотреть в лицо товарищам. И то его еще беспокоило, что и Пахмел Шаби, и Ширали были в курсе происшедшего. А вдруг да не дай бог…Однако пару месяцев спустя Шакир позабыл об этой истории.  
  
Приближался Новый год. Молодой корреспондент собрался на праздники навестить родителей. Перед поездкой он решил заглянуть на небольшой поселковый рынок, сделать покупки. В преддверии Нового года торговля на базаре кипела вовсю. Внимание Шакира привлекла торговка с плотной шерстяной шалью на талии и с черным с красными цветами платком на голове, поверх которого она намотала еще какую-то голубую тряпицу. Она выглядела не просто бойкой на язык базарной бабенкой с наметанным глазом на клиента. Да и товар ее – фрукты-овощи – как-то выделялся своей аккуратностью и привлекательностью.  
  
Руки у торговки были в мозолях, под глазами набрякло, морщины и глубокие борозды на лице ясно говорили о тяготах ее трудной жизни.  
  
– Лучше моего товара на всем базаре нет! Все – самое свежее, самое вкусное! Дешево отдам! А товар-то, гляди, какой – отборный!  
  
Голос показался Шакиру знакомым. Испугавшись, он решил было отойти от прилавка. Этот голос пробудил в его душе не лучшие воспоминания. Но неотвязная настырность женщины переубедила его, да и яблоки разных сортов, сладковатые груши и виноград «дамские пальчики» издалека зазывали покупателя, манили к себе. Незаметно для себя он втянулся в самый настоящий торг с этой женщиной. Наконец, поставив на скамейку две доверху наполненные корзины, он засунул руку в карман и, вытащив пачку денег, спросил, сколько он должен. Женщина, улыбнувшись, промолчала, нежно глядя на Шакира. Этот взгляд вывел молодого журналиста из себя. Ему захотелось пнуть эту бабу. Но потом он рассудил, что здесь все-таки базар, а не дом культуры какой-нибудь – только не хватало выслушивать замечания от базарной торговки. Придется потерпеть. Пускай делает что хочет. И Шакир неуверенно глянул в осклабившееся лицо женщины:  
  
– Сколько я вам должен…тетя?  
  
Слово «тетя» Шакир произнес боязливо, почти шепотом.  
  
– Тетей свою маму назовешь, шалопай! В расчете мы с тобой, голубчик…  
  
Шакир вспыхнул, тревожно оглядевшись по сторонам, но вокруг, к счастью, не было видно никого из знакомых.  
  
– Кто за меня заплатил?..  
  
Она ответила стыдливым голосом молодой девушки, который был совершенно не к лицу шестидесятипятилетней женщине:  
  
– Расчет был летом… В ту ночь… В гостинице…  
  
Нежный голос оборвался, глаза, чего-то ждущие, вперились в Шакира. А тот будто окаменел. Сердце остановилось. Он ничего не соображал, с удивлением глядя на женщину. И внезапно все понял. В душе снова зазвучал тот ласковый, нежный, трепетный женский голос из гостиницы, и вспомнилась та летняя ночь с ароматом мяты и базилика. Он припомнил все, что было в эту ночь, и ему показалось, что теперь все смеются над ним, показывают пальцем.  
  
Шакир взял корзины, доверху наполненные фруктами, и быстро покинул базар.  
  
Но с тех пор взгляд той пары глаз – грустных, зовущих, горящих желанием – все преследовал и преследовал его…


End file.
